This invention is intended in general to enable the olfactory identification of a food product placed in a container, by means of its main aroma(s) reproduced in an external support.
It thus relates, in general, to the field of distribution of wine or other food products in closed containers.
A food product container has a label presenting the product.
For example, a bottle of wine is generally in glass and is specifically intended to contain wine.
The shape of the bottle provides information on the origin of the wine that it contains.
This has been the case for a long time: the shape of the bottle and its color remain the only distinctive features, for those who understand their meaning, with the label providing information on the contents and origin of the wine. It is known to sometimes affix or paste, in addition to the label, a medallion to provide additional or promotional information. However, this is only to be read or visually experienced.
For example, patent U.S. Pat. No. 3,149,431 discloses a card with a ring in the upper portion enabling it to be placed around the neck.
The patent FR 2 689 669 proposes a label with a portion pierced with a hole through which the neck passes, and, by extension, a lower portion glued to the body of the bottle.
In the presence of an unknown appellation of a bottle of wine or other beverage that is discovered on a shelf or display at a store, it is almost impossible to know whether the contents corresponds to one's taste: Chardonnay, Merlot, etc. for wines, bourbon and whiskey, for beverages produced by distillation, mocha, Arabica, etc. for coffees, and so on. It is therefore difficult to know what works the best for a given customer, in a defined product category.